


Combating Crime (after all, we're the police)

by jinnie_joonie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Although this is a police au, Because of Reasons, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, He's still unemployed though, Investigations, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jungkook is a dance student, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | RM, Police Officer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Police Officer Min Yoongi | Suga, SO, Sope, Sorry Not Sorry, There's still a bit of texting, Violence, Yoonseok - Freeform, couldn't resist, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnie_joonie/pseuds/jinnie_joonie
Summary: The genius, yet irritable, Officer Kim Seokjin was given a case he couldn't crack himself. In need of a partner, he ends up going to Chief Police Officer Min Yoongi who pairs him up with Kim Namjoon, another brilliant officer who's newer to the force.Can the two Kim's find a culprit who's been roaming for almost half a year now? Or will someone get hurt in the process of them trying?OrWe were going to continue our conversation but I suddenly got pulled by Jungkook."Hyung! Shield me! Tae's trying to throw food at me.""You kicked my leg!""You stole my McChicken!""Oh come on! You have another one!"After lifting myself back up to sit on my chair properly, I smacked the back of Jungkook's head. This goddamn brat."Taehyung, don't steal people's food. I could've brought you a McChicken." Namjoon scolded."And Jungkook, don't go grabbing or kicking people or I will throw you on the floor." I chimed in. "And arrest you.""Okay..."





	1. I need a partner (in more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Violence, Murder, Homicide and things of that nature. If you can't handle that then why did you even click on this *police au*?
> 
> This is taking place in Seoul... I guess? Or it's more like Korean names and titles are being used. Me being from America will have a lot of influence on the story, sorry.
> 
> Another disclaimer; I'm not too informed on topics as this, so sorry if my miss information pulls you out of immersion. I'll also be changing some things up for the police to make it more interesting/easier to understand. And last but not least I made up all the documents and autopsy reports so they also might not be accurate. Still, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Tl;dr - I'm not completely accurate on all the information in this, and the documents referenced in this are all made up by me, but enjoy anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Violence, Murder, Homicide and things of that nature. If you can't handle that then why did you even click on this *police au*?
> 
> This is taking place in Seoul... I guess? Or it's more like Korean names and titles are being used. Me being from America will have a lot of influence on the story, sorry.
> 
> Another disclaimer; I'm not too informed on topics as this, so sorry if my miss information pulls you out of immersion. I'll also be changing some things up for the police to make it more interesting/easier to understand. And last but not least I made up all the documents and autopsy reports so they also might not be accurate. Still, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Tl;dr - I'm not completely accurate on all the information in this, and the documents referenced in this are all made up by me, but enjoy anyway.

_Monday, September 23rd_

 

**Seokjin  **

 

_Autopsy Report_

_Case Number: 02-3648_  
_Name of Deceased: Hong Jinhae_  
_Race/Ethnicity: South Korean_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Date of Death: September 20th 20XX_  
_Approximately 7:22 PM_

 _Date of Autopsy: September 21st 20XX_  
_Approximately 12:34 PM_

_Autopsy Performed By: Suhan Lee, DO_

_Final Diagnoses:_

_I.  Stab Wound of Back_

_A. Wound path involves right shoulder_  
_to mid-back. A deep cut, close to_  
_reaching the spinal cord._

  
_B. Caused mass blood loss after being_  
_transported to Han River._

_II. Drowning_

_A. Head held submerged in water for_  
_(approximately) three minutes. Body_  
_thrown in after._

 _CAUSE OF DEATH: Drowning_  
_MANNER OF DEATH: Homicide_

_Note: Body found four hours later by two officers on patrol. (Daesoon Taemin and Hwan Ji Sun)_

 

Fuck. None of this was making any sense.

I've seen difficult cases before, because after all, I've been working on the force for three years now. Even so, in all that time, it's never been like this. The culprit has been on the loose for almost half a year, and we, well  _I still_  haven't gotten any real leads.

I've solved everything else I've had before, but... How the hell was I supposed to find a reasonable amount of suspects when the culprit barely left any tracks? With the amount of time between when the culprit first dropped the body off and when it was found, there was too many people who could've done the deed.

I know I seemed capable, but this was a bit much. Did Yoongi really think I could handle this by myself? Because right now I'm really thinking I need a partner to help me out.

I don't enjoy working with people... But this is going to have to be an exception.

Just as I was contemplating asking Yoongi for someone to  assist me, the constant buzz of my phone against the wooden desk brought me out of my thoughts.

Shit. Two missed calls from Jungkook.

Was I that concentrated that I didn't hear the sound of the calls? I need to pay more attention.

 

_kookie_

_you on break?_  
_this is kinda of important_

_me_

_No I'm not_  
_but you're important so..._  
_What's up? Are you ok?_

_kookie_

_I need you to buy me lunch_

_me_

_are you serious?_

_kookie_

_please?_

_me_

_bitch_  
_I can't believe this_  
_you have a job_  
_wheres your money_

_kookie_

_haha about that_  
_they fired me_

_me_

_oh my god_  
_why? you just got that job a week ago..._  
_what did you do this time??_

_kookie_

_well_  
_it all started when some middle schooler wanted to start a fight_

_me_

_nevermind. I don't want to know_  
_That information might incriminate you, so..._

_kookie_

_lol_

_me_

_Not "lol"_  
_Jail is not an "lol" moment_

 _I'm on break in half an hour_  
_I'll buy you lunch then_

_kookie_

_yayyy! thanks bro :)_

_me_

_Don't expect me to buy you lunch again_  
_Get a job_  
_Like, 22 and can't afford lunch? Sad_

_kookie_

_:')_

I really need to stop putting up with Jungkook's stupidity.

I swear, he only had two brain cells left if he really got fired because he decided to fight a _middle schooler_.

No way he got that from Mom though; I would've been just as idiotic. Jungkook probably got that from his dad. Mom's too smart for that.

Setting the reports in my hand down on my desk, I slipped my phone in my pocket and I pushed my chair in, headed for Yoongi's office. Time to get a partner and then get my little brother some lunch.

And Yoongi better give me some one to work with, because as great as I was, I needed some help.

Maybe I'm overreacting, but it's like I wanted this case in the first place. His lazy ass shoved the job onto me because apparently "I could handle it myself, being an amazing officer" and such. Anyone else would think it's him showing he believes in me.

I know it's not that, though. It's his excuse to lounge around in his damn room all day.

I don't know how he got chief officer here. Yoongi, from what I've seen, sure as hell doesn't deserve it.

Or maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm overreacting again.

I got to his office in no time. The station isn't huge, after all. Just a quick walk, from my desk near the door, down the hallway, a turn left, then two doors down was the office that belonged to Min Yoongi.

I knocked on the gray oak door of his office three times. Our way of knowing it was each other.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. Yoongi was taking his sweet time to let me in, so I guess I could check who was texting me.

But if it was Jungkook again, I'm putting my phone away and leaving him on read.

 

_yoongs_

_what do you want_

_me_

_oh my god_  
_Just open the door lazy ass_

_yoongs_

_hey!_  
_that's not how you talk to your chief officer_  
_whatever you wanted..._  
_permission denied_  
_so bye_

_me_

_If you don't open the door in 30 seconds_  
_I'll post flyers of all your male dating accounts_  
_With your face_  
_and real name_  
_and everything_  
_I will especially hand one over to your mom_

_yoongs_

_..._  
_you're bluffing_

_me_

_Your tinder is sugadaddy02_  
_Do you want me to list the rest or?_

_yoongs_

_Wtf_  
_how do you know that???_

_me_

_Jungkook is useful some times ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_yoongs_

_...that damn brat_  
_I'm opening the door_  
_Fuck you by the way_

_me_

_Fuck you too :)_

\- × ÷ +

Yoongi's room smelled different from the rest of the air in the police station. While most other rooms, including the one with my desk in it, smelled like a new car and menthol, his smelled like pine. It wasn't a bad smell, just... different, from everything else.

His office was quite plain though. A clock on wall with hands to tell the time with. (the kind of clock nobody used anymore because technology, right? Yoongi just checked his iPhone for the time.) A desk with a laptop he was always on and paperwork he's probablynever touched (he told me it's to make him look busy). A book case caked in dust because he's way too lazy to clean. A few chairs for the rare occasion he let a few officers in here for a private meeting.

Definitely not much of a sight to behold.

The only things he truly loved in this office was his cushiony, rolling chair and his laptop, nothing else.

"What do you want?" Yoongi grumped, taking his spot in his beloved seat.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Time to get it off my chest.

"I need a partner." I announced.

"I know you're single, and I don't care. You threatened blackmail for th--"

"No, Yoongi. Not that type of partner. I swear, you're probably the slowest officer out there."

"It was a joke." I'm not in the mood for one and I know he can tell at least that much. "Also! Chief officer! Get it right."

I glared. He smirked. God was he so damn annoying.

"Fine. Chief Officer Min Yoongi, I need a fucking partner on this case you gave me because your dumbass couldn't do this shit yourself."

"Needs improvement, but passable since you got my name right. Who did you have in mind?" Yoongi questioned, reaching onto his desk for a pen.

 _Click_.

"Anyone on my level or near it?" I asked.

"Huh? Your level?" Yoongi sneered. "Everyone's above your level, so you need to be more specific."

 _Click_.

I glared a bit harder. "Yoongi, just give me someone, damn."

"Fine, fine. If I'm being honest, then I guess I have one guy in mind."

 _Click_.

"Who?" I inquired, relaxing my face because Yoongi seemed like he was finally acting serious. He even put down the pen he was clicking, too.

"Kim Namjoon."

I've never heard of the guy.

Yoongi must've saw the look on my face, because he reassured me.

"Don't worry. I know him well. Namjoon is a genius. Maybe even more so than me."

"Wouldn't anyone be considered more of a genius than you?" I shot back, successfully getting my revenge from earlier.

Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Jungkook told me you're going on lunch break soon, so I'll tell Namjoon that you two will be working on the case together starting from tomorrow."

"Okay, cool, but you were talking to Jungkook?" I shook my head. "I know you're desperate for a man, but don't you think hitting on my younger brother is a bit much?"

"Oh my God, Seokjin. He texted me first." Yoongi sighed. "I'm not interested in him, I would never be. I'm interested in his colleague, though."

Yoongi stopped talking, lips forming into a smirk.

"Aww, cute! My favorite midget friend is finding love~" I teased.

It's been awhile since Yoongi was interested in someone. I'm glad he told me, but I'd never really admit that.

"Shut up, get out my office, and go get your damn lunch."

"Okay!" I said, walking out. Mission accomplished.

And then yet another buzz of my phone.

 

_yoongs_

_bring me back some panda express_  
_or you're fired_

  - × ÷ +

"Seokjin! Over here!" Jungkook shouted from down the block in front of Starbucks. Ugh. Was he really going to make me buy him food here? Their sandwiches were small and overpriced.

"Let's go to McDonald's instead. I don't make that much money." I tried to convince Jungkook.

"What! Have you seen your apartment?" Jungkook whined. "I want a pinkity drinkity and two strawberry cake pops for lunch."

Fucking college kids these days. Only 22 years old and he really thinks he's the shit.

"Jungkook. You're working my last nerve. You much have some guts to feed me that bullshit." I could feel the veins in my neck popping out a bit. "A pink drink and two cake pops is not in the category of _lunch_."

"Come on. We going to McDonald's, and you have no choice regarding this." I said, dragging the kid by his neck. He might be a buff bunny. He might work out every day. But I do too, seeing as I need to mantain shape being on the police force and all. If I can't overpower Jungkook, how will I overpower any criminals?

"What do you want?" I asked when we got in and stood on the line. "And if you mention anything about another place's food, I won't hesitate to frame you as the culprit for the homicide case I'm working on."

Jungkook's eyes widened and he nodded several times. I'm glad my words were finally getting across to this brat.

"Um... I'd like four, I mean, three McChickens, a large fry and small caramel frappe?" Jungkook told the cashier.

"Ok. Anything else you want to order, sir?"

"Seokjin, you getting anything or?"

"Yeah. I'll like to add another McChicken, small caramel frappe, and large fry to the order."

"That'll be $15.73, sir."

Good. Last time I spent $43 on Jungkook's and my lunch, $38 being for him. This was an improvement.

Sad, I know, but sometimes I can't resist spoiling him.

We got our order and decided to sit down when Jungkook noticed some a small group of people he knew.

"Oh, Seokjin, I see some people I know. From my dance studio." He explained quickly, and jumped up from the table. "I'll be right back!"

He ended up bringing them to our table. Four of them. Well three, one of them went to go get their food.

The all sure were attractive, but not my type. Plus, unlike Yoongi, I wasn't keen on dating my brother's friends. Yoongi doing that was okay, but for me... That might get awkward.

Even still, it was time to socialize, I guess, which I was absolutely terrible at.

It's not like I was shy or anything. I just that sometimes I come off too aggressive with first impressions. Might be from all the time I've spent of the police force telling someone off, especially younger folks who where stupid enough to try and steal.

Nonetheless, I hope they don't take anything the wrong way.

I watched the one on line move to the front to order, then turned my attention back to Jungkook's friends over here. Jungkook took his seat again, this time next to me in a single chair. The rest slid onto the booth section, leaving the single chair next to me open for their friend on the line.

"Hello!" The black haired one said. He flashed me a huge smile.

"I'm Jung Hoseok, one of Jungkook's friends from the dance studio! Nice to meet you, Kim Seokjin. Jungkook talks about you sometimes."

From how bitchy I could be sometimes, I could tell that everything he said probably wasn't good. But Hoseok didn't say or show that on his face. Instead, his lips formed a heart shape and his teeth shone brightly. This guy was beaming. And definitely Yoongi's type.

"Hello." I returned a smile back, although it definitely didn't shine as much as his did. "Nice to meet you too."

"You can call me Hobi, by the way. A my friends do!"

I nodded in acknowledgement while the other one started talking.

"I'm Park Jimin, another one of Jungkook's friends from dance studio!" He had gray hair and I noticed his height was smaller than the others. At least Yoongi could have someone to relate to now.

"And I'm Kim Taehyung, his best friend. You can call me Tae." This one had red hair. Why they were so eager to dye it? Who knows. But it didn't look bad on him.

Also, his face looked familiar.

"My older brother's on the line, just so you know."

Then Jungkook spoke up.

"Yeah, his name's Kim Namjoon."

Oh _come on._

Was I really this unlucky?

 _God, if your out there, please don't let me make a fool of myself,_  I silently prayed in my head.

I really wasn't one for religion, but who knows. I needed Jesus to take the wheel if possible. I can't make a bad impression with someone I'm going to be working with for a while.

What a long week it was going to be for me.

\- × ÷ +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, their looks are based on the 2018 MAMA. 
> 
> And also, happy new year! I wanted to come out with a fanfiction to constantly write throughout the year.


	2. Partners in Crime (don't worry, we're the police)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile to update. I'm trying to find a good time where I can just write.

**Seokjin**

  _"Yeah, his name's Kim Namjoon."_

"Uh, hi?" A deep voice said from behind me. I stared up at him in awe, shivers running through my spine. I think he might be taller than me, but I can't be for sure down here.

Kim Namjoon then sat in the chair next to me, placing the tray in his hands on the table and sliding it over. "Take what you asked for. I don't remember who's stuff is who's."

I shivered once again at the sound of his voice, and shoved fries in my mouth while Namjoon took his own food from the tray.

I think the devil might've heard my prayer instead of God, because everything's just been switched to veterans mode. Not only was this man hot, but he was almost exactly my type. I snuck another glance at him while he took a bite of his burger.

Namjoon had cute beauty marks, like the one under his lip or the one smack in the middle of his left cheek. He had dyed gray hair too, like Jimin. But the vibe it gave them was completely different. Jimin looked cute. Namjoon looked absolutely hot, his gray hair being a bit darker. Maybe his defined jawline was also apart of it. I don't know.

Namjoon also hadn't changed out of the dark, navy blue police uniform we have, and may I just say that damn, he looks stunning in it? It's a warm autumn right now, so I could see his bare arms and defined muscles due to the short sleeves. They put mine to shame.

A loud laugh from the one of the younger ones at the table made me come back to reality, and I took another fry from my food. I realized my glance turned into a stare. And I don't know how long I've been staring. Staring down my McChicken, I compared our biceps in my head.

Fuck. How I am I supposed to get the case done if I'm going to be too busy thinking about him?

I decided to shift my focus back to my food and unwrapped my McChicken. It was starting to get cold, but still warm enough for me to eat. I dipped a fry in the whipped cream of my frappe, eating it with a bite of my sandwich.

Maybe a partner wasn't a good idea. Or at least, having Namjoon as a partner wasn't a good idea. Was it too late to change my mind? Yoongi hasn't told him yet. I think.

"Uh, you're Kim Seokjin, right?" Namjoon inquired, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I've heard how good you are. I'm looking forward to working with you."

He stuck out a hand for me to shake. I did. His grip was strong.

"I'm looking forward to working with you too. Yoongi's talked about you too, even if was only a bit."

"Only good things, I hope?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, only good things."

Amazing. Now I definitely can't get away with changing my mind. Yoongi already told him.

That was fast, though. Did he text him? I mean, I haven't really seen him around the station. He couldn't have went to his office, based on the time I left and when he got here.

Yoongi recommended Namjoon himself. And he rarely socializes with anyone at the station but me. So exactly how well do they know each other?

We were going to continue our conversation but I suddenly got pulled by Jungkook.

"Hyung! Shield me! Tae's trying to throw food at me."

"You kicked my leg!"

"You stole my McChicken!"

"Oh come on! You have another one!"

After lifting myself back up to sit on my chair properly, I smacked the back of Jungkook's head. This goddamn brat.

"Taehyung, don't steal people's food. I could've brought you a McChicken." Namjoon scolded.

"And Jungkook, don't go grabbing or kicking people or I will throw you on the floor." I chimed in. "And arrest you."

"Okay..."

Jimin and Hoseok, who stopped their chatter to listen in, laughed, and then returned to whatever they were talking about before. Taehyung and Jungkook sulked when they looked at their food.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Namjoon. "Ugh, Jungkook acts like he's ten sometimes."

Namjoon laughed at that. "I can definitely relate when it comes to Taehyung. And he's twenty-two, you know."

"Speaking of Taehyung, he looks super familiar, although I know I've never met him before..." I trailed off, racking my brain. Where have I seen him?

"Oh! I think saw him on a cover of a magazine." I said. "I don't remember which one, though."

"He's a model for Naver." Namjoon told me.

"Oh really? That's amazing! You look great, Taehyung."

"Thanks." Taehyung genuinely beamed at the compliment. "I'm trying to get noticed by Gucci, but it just hasn't happened yet."

"Ignore him." said Jimin, now giving his input. "He's just obsessed with their slides."

I laughed. "Duly noted."

Taehyung pouted, but I could tell he was back to his norm. He started chatting up Jungkook again, too.

"At least one of our brothers can mantain a job." I sighed, staring at the cup in my hand and swirling the straw in there around. I never like my frappe mixed up like this, but I'm nervous, alright? "Jungkook got fired for something relating to a middle schooler."

"Oh, he told me that story." Namjoon chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't like, arrest him to anything, Taehyung was involved too, sort of."

Suddenly I'm questioning if they're a good influence on each other. Namjoon didn't say anything else, though.

"Joon, I want Panda Express." Hoseok said before I could dwell on that thought.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have to get Yoongi's food.

"No way." Namjoon shook his head. "I just brought you McDonald's. That whole order cost me thirty-eight dollars. Thirteen of that was for you."

"If you don't, I'm telling Hyung your secret." Hoseok smiled mischievously. Namjoon's expression turned to one of embarrassment and his cheeks started to burn a bit pink.

Looks like Hoseok actually had some dirt on him. Wow, I didn't think he could be evil. He looked too happy for that. And radiated nice vibes.

"Ugh." Namjoon put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine. I'll buy you food." Hobi smiled widely. "Let's go now, though, since I do have to get back to work soon after."

I rose from my chair with my garbage in hand. "I'm stopping by Panda Express, too. Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all." Namjoon waved to the three dongsaeng at the table. "Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you around." I said, following Namjoon to the door. Hoseok, being as hype and energetic as he was, bumped into a guy on his way out and apologized, then quickly ran after us.

"You guys walk fast." Hoseok said. I could hear him catching his breath.

"You just walk slow." I countered.

Too harsh? I don't know. They didn't take it that way. Namjoon had his hand over his mouth, chucking. Hoseok punched my arm playfully, sulking.

"Careful, Hoseok, I could have you arrested for assaulting my Seonbae." This time I chuckled.

"Not fair. This is a tag team." He whined. "Jimin's behind all of this, isn't he? All I did was take one fry. Now the whole world's against me."

"Oh? So you took stole from him too?" I shook my head. "Hobi, today's not going good for you. Stealing, assault, threatening Namjoon. I really might have to arrest you."

"Oh come on! Taehyung and Jungkook did worst!"

"They're younger. And out brothers. So they get passes." Namjoon chimed in.

"Okay. Wow. Arrest me then. At least I'll maybe see Yoongi-hyung when I'm in the police station, right? If he likes me enough."

Oh? So I was right, this was the one Yoongi was interested in? They were pretty much opposite in personality... But opposites attract I guess. I hope they work out.

"Nah. We'll get some other chief officer to look over your arrest." Namjoon said.

"Yep. Totally unfair."

It was weird. I barely knew the two, yet the vibe we had going on felt so good. This conversation felt so natural. Like they were my good friends already.

I wouldn't mind if this erratic beat of my heart stayed. I'd at least see Namjoon more often (and maybe his brother Taehyung too) so made I should get comfortable. But not to comfortable. Because we're still working together professionally.

Ugh. Am I over thinking things? Probably.

Will I stop doing that anytime soon? Probably not.

I'm no good with people, but they (along with Yoongi) seemed to be an exception.

  
  
  


**Namjoon**

Yoongi could be pretty annoying sometimes. He's like the older brother I've never had, who orders you around at their beck and call. And you don't get a say in it.

My stare burned into my seonbae's back. I know I'm being obvious. But that doesn't really matter right now. I could always give some sort of excuse.

Yoongi knows I was interested in him. But in that window shopping kind of way. You know you want it. But you also know you don't have enough money to buy it. So you're fine with observing until you get enough money. And by the time you're done saving, what you want is already gone.

But pairing me up with him was like throwing a wad of cash at me to buy it. I wasn't going to do anything. But now it's kind of hard not to. Seokjin's enticing with every thing he does.

Forget it. What am I even thinking? We aren't even working together yet. I can save these thoughts for later. Seokjin started his order and was moving down as the female worker put in what he wanted in his container.

"Hoseok, why do you even want to much food?" I questioned before moving up. The  man at the counter told me to wait for a second before walking to a member of the staff in the back. I think he needed a refill on containers or something.

"I eat a lot because I dance and exercise a lot. Got to keep my fuel up, you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean you have to leech off my money. Doesn't your job at the dance studio pay enough?"

"Uh. If I say yes, you'll still buy my food right?" Hoseok pleaded. I can't seem to say no to him either.

The man at the counter came back with more containers as I guessed.

"May I take your order?"

"Hoseok. Tell him what you want to eat. I'll pay."

Hobi beamed and quickly said he wanted a large container as he pointed to several items he wanted to eat, most likely too fast for the poor worker to keep up with. I chuckled and approached Seokjin in the corner on his phone, while I waited for Hoseok to tell me to pay.

"Seonbaenim. You're also going back to work, I suppose?"

Seokjin lifted his face at my voice and turned off his phone, giving his attention to me.

"I am going back to the police station, but not for me to keep working." His raised the bag in his hand, sighing. "I'm dropping this off at Yoongi's office. Then I'll be going home."

"Oh." I said. I didn't really have much to add to that, and I was kind of anxious on what to say next. Talking to someone had never been this hard.

Luckily Hoseok called me from the register before things could get awkward.

"I'll be right back. I need to pay for this."

"That'll be 15.48." I gritted my teeth. Hoseok owes me one for all of this money I spent on him today.

I reluctantly handed over a twenty dollar bill and cried inside. There went my lunch for the rest of the week. Guess I'll be living off ramen and cheap takeout for awhile.

"Thank you for waiting." I told Seokjin after handing Hoseok his food and telling him not to expect me to buy him food anymore.

"No problem. We're heading the same way and I wanted to get acquainted with you, since will be working together from tomorrow on until we are done with this case."

"I know I said this already. But I am looking forward to working with you. I'll try my best to meet your standards." I held out a hand for him to shake. My heart skipped a beat as his hand came in contact with mine.

"I don't usually work with others," Seokjin started, "so since Yoongi recommended you, I'll sure you'll do fine."

I tried not to show it on my face, and I don't know if that worked, but I was really happy inside from what he said.

\- × ÷ +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep everything in dollars because I thought it'd be easier then trying to go through the effort of changing everything to won.
> 
> Also, I don't know if I'll eventually make a schedule for this, but I at least want to update twice every month.
> 
> New chapter in the working. Thanks for reading. I'm open to whatever feedback you have for me.


	3. I don't like the Chief Officer (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin thinks Yoongi sucks.

**Seokjin**

_We got to the station soon enough since isn't that far from McDonald's. I said bye to Namjoon as he went to his cubicle and I went to Yoongi's office._

"How have I never noticed him before?" I wondered out loud when I entered Yoongi's office.

"I don't know. He came here a few months ago. You were pretty swamped with work at that time. Or maybe you're just blind." Yoongi said. "Hand over my food, and then leave.

"No way. Not anymore." Yoongi rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms. "You're rude and I don't like you. I'm going to keep this food and go home."

I sneered. "And maybe message Hoseok while I'm at it."

Yoongi glared at me from his laptop and suddenly turned a bit serious.

"How did you---"

"Jungkook and I ran into him, along with three others. I guessed he was the one you were talking about. Seems I was right."

"Oh." Yoongi slumped down in his seat he was already too short for. "Well since you know him now, isn't he cute?" I gagged. Yoongi was oozing a sweet aura out right now. And he had this dumbass gummy smile on his face, too. Probably head over heels already.

"Sure, sure. But guess who he was with, of all people?"

"I don't know. Jimin? He goes to his dance studio." Yoongi giggled. A rare sight. "Don't tell me you like him. I thought you were better than falling for a pretty boy like that."

"Yes, he was there. No I don't like him. And no, he wasn't who I was referring to, although he was attractive but not my type."

"Then who are y---"

"Namjoon!" I interrupted. "Namjoon was there. Namjoon who looks like a fucking god and his looks are too good to be true be true. The guy who you said is working with me." I took a deep breath. "I change my mind, I don't need a partner if it's going to be him."

"So you did like the eye candy." Yoongi sneered. "Nice. And besides, you can't say that now. You have to be partners because I've already told him."

I groaned because he hut the nail on the head.

"Plus, you haven't even worker together for one day and he's done nothing wrong."

"Exactly. He's don't everything so nicely. He's charming." Yoongi laughed at my words.

"Don't laugh! I'm being serious here."

"Sure. Hand my food and go. You have a partner to be working with tomorrow, so I need you in the right mindset."

I huffed.

"So he's still my partner?" I questioned, handing over his bag of Panda Express.

"So he's still your partner." He answered, and mumbled a quick thanks.

I said a good bye after glaring at the idiot for a bit and left. The only thing I could do now is to home and get some rest.

 

Contact: _yoongs_

Cell: (917) - XXX - XXX

_Edit_ / Share / Delete

Change to " _shortass bitch_ "?

_Yes_ / No

" _yoongs_ " has been changed to " _shortass bitch_ "  
  
  


**Namjoon**

Anyone watching me would probably be questioning why I looked angry and was  passionately staring at my desk, biting my lip from being deep in thought.

What was I thinking of? The situation with my 3-month crush I'd been placed in.

I'm half glad for the warning, but at the same time, I wish Yoongi didn't tell me Seokjin was going to be working with me yet. I have a patrol report due today, but I can't concentrate. At all.

I show interest in one guy's looks. And then guess what? Suddenly Yoongi wants to partner us together.

Something in my head snapped me back to reality and I looked up to see Seokjin walking out the hallway. Probably coming back from Yoongi’s office. It’s something I noticed before, but they seemed to be extremely close. Either Seokjin was in his office or with the rare chance Yoongi left his hole he was hanging around Seokjin’s desk. You would think as his childhood friend I'd get better treatment. Nope. He’s left me in the dust for some guy he met in his junior year of high school.

Not that I wouldn’t have done the same if Seokjin and I were close. But that’s for different reasons. And another story entirely.

Lost in my thoughts, again, I was sort of confused when I saw Seokjin heading towards my workspace. Have I done something wrong already?

“Hello, Namjoon.” Seokjin said when he walked over here. “Hey-y se-eonbae.” I stuttered back. I wasn’t ready, okay? It’s hard when your crush randomly starts talking to you. I didn’t have any mental preparation time.

“I’m definitely going to sound redundant, but I just wanted to say I’m looking forward to working with you. Um, I haven’t really had a partner on anything since the police training academy so…” Seokjin’s cheeks turned a bit pinker than before and he cleared his throat. “Please take care of me.”

Can I just say how ecstatic I am? I’m his first partner since his training days?

Forget what I said earlier. Suddenly, I love Yoongi.

“Again, thank you for the honor. I’ll try my best to match your skill and efficiency.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll be taking my leave now. Good luck with your work.” Seokjin sort of mumbled the last part, but I still caught it. God he was so cute.

“Thanks. Get home safe.” I smiled.

He waved and turned around to leave. I watched as he left through the doors of the police station (this floor?) and then was suddenly motivated to finish my work. I could get this patrol report done quickly if I focused a bit.

\- × ÷ +

  _I drop by Yoongi's and get the information on the case I’ll be working on with Seokjin. Then go home._

I'm starting to really hate ramen for dinner every night.

It was the only thing left in my cabinet and with all the money I spent this morning, I couldn't be bothered to spend anymore on take out.

I placed a cup of water in the microwave since I didn't trust myself to boil water properly. While the water boiling, I went to my room to change out of my work clothes, finding an old t-shirt and sweat pants to throw on.

Walking back in the kitchen, I grabbed the shrimp ramen pack laying on the counter and a bowl to put it in. The water in the microwave finished too, so I poured it in the bowl along with the flavouring pack, and grabbed chopsticks. I know I took enough water out of it. But even still.

It tasted bland.

\- × ÷ +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll update again today? I thought I posted this already, I swear... I'll try to get another chapter out to make the two this month but no promises since school keeps me so busy ..

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, their looks are based on the 2018 MAMA. 
> 
> And also, happy new year! I wanted to come out with a fanfiction to constantly write throughout the year.


End file.
